kidicarusfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kid Icarus: Dyntos' Rise
THIS GAME WILL TAKE VERY LONG TO FINISH This is not a rip off of Kid Icarus: The Scientist Plot In this game, Dyntos takes Palutena's advice from 5 years ago and makes an army of the most powerful beings he's ever seen, and not from Pit's mind, minds who have tried to get the rebuilt Great Sacred Treasure. Pit will fight enemies he has never seen before such as Gods, Goddesses, and evil demons. Returning Cast Pit Palutena Dyntos Pittoo (Renamed "Tip" but still prefers his normal title) Poseidon New Cast Important Fakes Atlas Mercury Venus Mars Jupiter Saturn Uranus Neptune Pluto (A reincarnation of Hades) Weapons & Powers In this game there are 12 types of weapons, each with 5 different kinds, Blades, Bows, Orbitars, Cannons, Staffs, Claws, Palms, Clubs, Arms, Feet, Wands, and Goggles. Each Weapon type has a Zodiac Weapon and there are Zodiac Powers as well. Chapter List Just a Normal Day (Unfinished) Air Battle Level/Dialouge Pit decides one day to go out on a stroll (in the sky) at first Pit just enjoys some scenery when suddenly he is met by... Dyntos!? Dyntos says that he has made an army stronger than no other and wishes to "test" Pit's strength. Pit says yes. After fighting for 5 minutes worth of time, Pit realizes his wings are on fire and crashes down. Unconscious, he is pulled to Dyntos' workshop. Land Battle Dialouge (Finished) When he wakes up he is shocked and says, "Where am I, what have you done Dyntos!?" "Also, why aren't I dead, my wings burned up." Dyntos says to Pit, "Why you fool! That wasn't a test, it was simply just a hoax to get you here!" "Also, I was the one who revived you." Pit says, "Why Dyntos!?" As a reply he says, "I just wanted to have you thank your 'precious little goddess' for me!" Pit replies, "What do you mean?" Dyntos says, "Why she gave me that idea 5 years ago to make an army!" Pit says, "Oh no." "Oh yes!" Dyntos replies. Pit says, "Back there, those weren't Underworld Army, Foces of Nature, or Aurum." "How come?" Dyntos replies, "Hohoho silly boy! I've rebuilt the Great Sacred Treasure!" "People want it, people with enemies." "Oh... I see where this is going." Pit says. Dyntos then tells Pit that the people who want the Great Sacred Treasure have fought stronger beings than he can ever imagine. Then at the area right before the boss Pit hears a rumbling and says, Whoa! What the... is it an earthquake? Dyntos replies, oh no whippersnapper, something much worse... Level Structure Boss Cutscene When Pit runs into the room he is met by, a pair of very tall legs? Then he looks up and sees it is actually a colossus! Pit says, "Hello! Who are you?" Pit only is replied by a "..." by the colossus. Dyntos says, "Hahaha! Say hello to the god, Atlas! Battle To defeat Earth, Pit must attack his feet which will stomp and jump around to attack Pit, Pit will say, "Atlas! Why are you attacking me?" Again, he is replied by a "..." Pit screams, "HELLO! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Dyntos says, "If you live to hear me, I'll tell you why he 'can't hear you'." Once he hits Atlas' feet enough Earth will fall towards the ground during which he is majorly hurt from the fall, repeat once again and this time after he gets back up, Atlas will jump in anger and his lower body will fall into the ground, allowing Pit to attack his head. Atlas will walk torwards Pit, and with occasionly squish Pit in his hands, his normal attack will be a punch, while walking he will break through the ground, if Pit falls into one of these paths, he will have to repeat the first step again. After doing this enough Pit will fall into lava and have to restart the battle. After Atlas is defeated, Pit's victory cheer will be, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall! After Boss Cutscene Dyntos says, "Well, a deal's a deal!" "All the enimies you fought in this chapter were clones!" "Including Atlas! Hohoho!" Pit replies to Dyntos, "Got that, could you please teleport me to Palutena's Temple? Dyntos says, "Ok, Poof!" During the teleportation, Pit sees Earth, defeated, and suddenly a Gate opens with the real Atlas in it locked and chained, and all the chains break. Note: In this chapter, Pit has the *No Weapon* equipped. So he uses melee like punching and kicking New Enemies Demon (Winged) A winged demon, period. Bat A winged rodent that is nocturnal. More soon... Category:Kid Icarus: Dyntos' Rise Category:Story Category:Fanmade Game